Skipper
|voces = Tom McGrath (E.U.) Mario Arvizu (AmL.) Javier Viñas, Manel Fuentes y Eduard Doncos (España) |edad = 11|nacio = 15 de septiembre}} Skipper (Capitán en el doblaje de los filmes) es el líder del escuadrón de pingüinos que vive en el Zoológico de Central Park. Junto con Kowalski, Rico y Private, es personaje secundario en las películas de la franquicia y personaje principal de Los Pingüinos de Madagascar. Skipper entrena a su equipo en tácticas de espionaje y artes marciales. Es el segundo más bajo del grupo y tiene ojos azules. Skipper es conocido por su frase "Tú no has visto nada", que dice por primera vez en Madagascar y que de vez en cuando repite en la serie. Es posible que Skipper y su equipo sean de la especie pygoscelis antarcticus (pingüino barbijo). En el episodio Amor de Simio, cuando Skipper menciona a Manfredi y Johnson, comenta que se enamoraron de un par de hermanas pingüino. En el audio original, Skipper dice "they fell hard for those chinstrap sisters". Sin embargo, la palabra "chinstrap" (nombre en inglés de esta especie) fue omitida al doblar la serie al español. En el especial El Regreso de la Venganza del Dr. Espiráculo, Skipper vuelve a mencionar a estas hermanas (nuevamente, la especie es omitida al doblar al español). Creación y desarrollo Al estrenarse Madagascar, y dieron a conocer que los pingüinos surgieron de un filme en el que estaban trabajando, llamado Rock-u-Mentary, sobre un cuarteto de pingüinos al estilo The Beatles y que al inicio no tenían nada que ver en la planeación de Madagascar.Interview with Director Tom McGrath (entrevista en inglés) Antes que Tom McGrath llegara a trabajar a DreamWorks, estaba trabajando en un filme sobre pingüinos. Cuando conoció a Eric Darnell, supo que estaba trabajando en un filme llamado Rock-u-Mentary, el cual curiosamente también trataba sobre pingüinos, y que parodiaba el filme de The Beatles, A Hard Day's Night, por lo que decidieron trabajar juntos en el proyecto.[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0351283/trivia?ref_=tt_trv_trv Madagascar (Trivia) at IMDb.com][http://www.oneguysopinion.com/InterviewsResults.php?ID=288 Eric Darnell and Tom McGrath on "Madagascar"] Sin embargo, al comenzar la producción de Madagascar poco después, el proyecto de los pingüinos fue postpuesto. La escena de la película en la que las cajas caen al mar originalmente era a causa de una tormenta, pero a Tom McGrath se le ocurrió que sería gracioso si unos pingüinos, animales que no pertenecen a África, fuesen embarcados hacia allá por casualidad y causaran el naufragio. Eric Darnell apoyó la idea de añadir a los pingüinos por su gran potencial cómico, "son comediantes naturales". Así, los pingüinos tuvieron que ser incluidos en más escenas de la película para darle sentido a su aparición en el barco, con el rol de hacer espionaje y reconocimiento. Para entonces, el equipo de producción no había escogido actores de voz, por lo que en las pruebas, Tom McGrath interpretaba a Skipper como voz temporal. Cuando llegó el momento de escoger las voces, Darnell pensó que McGrath hacía tan excelente trabajo interpretando a Skipper que le dijo que se quedara con el papel. Para hacer la voz de Skipper, Tom McGrath basó su voz en la de Shawn Patterson, conocido por su imitación de Charlton Heston y del truco de la Fuerza. Representación en las películas ''Madagascar Tanto él como los demás pingüinos, no son, no era ni han sido agentes secretos ni eran hermanos como en la serie (toda esa información es de la series). Él, como los demás pingüinos, era un pingüino común y corriente, solamente que detestaba vivir en el zoológico. y quería volver a la naturaleza a ser libre. Al principio, posiblemente, haya aprendido acerca de liderazgo y tácticas pseudo-militares y de "espionaje" (ya que elículas .libros y series que haya visto a lo largo de su trayectoria hacia el zoológico de Central Park. Skipper es la mente maestra detrás del plan de escape del zoológico hacia la libertad en la Antártica. Él y su tropa cavan un túnel bajo su recinto hasta llegar al hábitat de Marty, esperando entonces haber alcanzado otro continente. Tras haber sido vistos, Skipper explica a Marty que los pingüinos no pertenecen a la ciudad y que todo es "una especie de conspiración", por lo que dejarían el zoológico y antes de marcharse, Skipper le dice "tú no has visto nada... ¿ok?". Más tarde esa noche, los pingüinos logran llegar a la estación Grand Central pero son capturados por la policía (ellos estaban en una banca con un periódico para ocultarse) y junto con los chimpancés, Alex y sus amigos, y todos ellos pronto son transferidos. Los pingüinos y los demás animales despiertan en cajas en un barco con destino a África. Después de que Rico abre el candado de la caja, los pingüinos salen y se escabullen hasta el cuarto del capitán y entonces ellos toman control de la nave, dejando a la tripulación inconsciente (en el proceso, Alex, Marty, Gloria y Melman caen al mar y se pierden). Los pingüinos finalmente llegan a su destino, pero luego se marchan desengañados del terreno desolado y aburrido que era la Antártica. En busca de un clima más tropical, llegan a Madagascar en el barco, donde encuentran a Gloria y Melman en la playa y Skipper les informa que las personas "están en una chalupa hacia China". Pronto se dan cuenta de que Marty no está y que está en peligro, por lo que Skipper idea un plan para rescatarlo. Skipper dispara al cielo una bengala para distraer a los fosa mientras él y su equipo montan una trampa usando el timón del barco para combatirlos, pero los fosa son demasiados y los rodean, hasta que Alex aparece justo a tiempo para salvar a todos y ahuyentar a los enemigos. Ya en la playa, Skipper ayuda a Alex dándole pescado en lugar de carne, lo que resulta en éxito. Finalmente los pingüinos dejan el barco en manos de Alex y compañía y proceden a disfrutar de un baño de sol en la playa. Pero Skipper decide no dar la noticia de que el barco se ha quedado sin combustible y le dice a su equipo "Sonrían y saluden, muchachos. Sonrían y saluden". Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa Los pingüinos reparan y pilotean el avión que se encontraba abandonado en el interior de la selva (el que los lémures usaban para tener sus reuniones) para poder regresar todos a Nueva York, con Julien, Mort y Maurice uniéndose a ellos. El combustible se acaba poco después del despegue y realizan un aterrizaje forzoso en lo que resulta ser África. Skipper y Alex parecen no llevarse bien hasta entonces. Los pingüinos deben reparar el avión de nuevo y para ello roban varios autos a los turistas que pasan cerca de la reserva. También reclutan a Mason y Phil, quienes a su vez reúnen un gran número de chimpancés que los ayudan a reparar la máquina en menos tiempo. Skipper y compañía logran terminar la máquina (que ya no es más un avión) justo a tiempo para rescatar a Alex y a su padre quienes fueron capturados por los excursionistas extraviados que buscaban alimento y usan la máquina para destruir la presa hecha por las personas que evitaba que el agua bajara por el río hasta la reserva Al final, Skipper se casa con una muñeca de hulla con la que estuvo coqueteando desde el principio de la película. Los pingüinos y los chimpancés parten hacia Monte Carlo. Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted En esta película es el secundario que más aparece. Se va a Montecarlo a jugar en un casino contando con Kowalski como ayudante. En la última partida planeaba ir a buscar a los "hippies" (Alex, Marty, Gloria y Melman ) a África y regresar a Nueva York con "estilo" pero aparecen Alex y su pandilla pues creían que les habían abandonado en África. Escapa con ellos y trata de librarse en una conducción a alta velocidad de Dubois dando órdenes a los otros pinguinos. Al final lo logra y sigue a los demás por la aventura en un circo ambulante. Ayuda a Alex, Gloria, Melman y Marty librándoles de Dubois y salvándoles de la ira de Vitaly. En las escenas finales aparece menos dando instrucciones a los animales del circo en la operación "Afro Circus". Al final, se queda en el circo como el resto de pinguinos y de animales. Representación en la serie En ''Los Pingüinos de Madagascar, el equipo de Skipper por lo general resuelven situaciones y ayudan a los demás animales del zoológico, aunque a veces también pueden ocasionar muchos problemas (usualmente gracias a los inventos hechos por Kowalski). Skipper entrena a su equipo tanto en combate como en tácticas de espionaje. Los pingüinos (en especial Skipper) viven soportando a su estrepitoso, molesto, envidioso y fastidioso vecino, el Rey Julien junto con Maurice y Mort. Historia expande este artículo completando la información que falte.}} En algunos episodios Skipper comenta que ha estado en diferentes partes del mundo. En Sr. Smoking, menciona que una vez despertó en una habitación de hotel en Kyoto sobre una cama de falsos. En Pie Chico, menciona que vivió 8 años en México donde aprendió a tocar la guitarra. En Un Día Perfecto, Skipper menciona que en un día perfecto conoció a "la chica perfecta" y tiene un flashback de él en una cita con una pingüina que se ve exactamente igual a él, pero después dice que perdió su número telefónico y no volvió a verla otra vez. Dinamarca En El Viejo Rival, Skipper revela a los otros pinguinos que fue nombrado enemigo público No. 1 de Dinamarca tras un incidente en Copenhague causado por Hans el frailecillo. Hans le dice a Cabo que "¡es una larga historia con muchos, muchos giros, persecuciones y explosiones! No creo que te interese". En Un Día Perfecto, Skipper tiene flashbacks donde lucha contra Hans usando pescados y encuentra un portafolio con un sandwitch a medio hacer. Los guardias de seguridad irrumpen y Hans sale huyendo, dejando atrás a Skipper. Skipper arma el sandwitch, creando una luz que enceguece a los guardias y entonces Skipper los noquea. Después, planta una bandera estadounidense sobre el sandwitch. No se sabe con exactitud cuál era la relación entre Hans y Skipper, aunque en episodios posteriores Hans ha demostrado anhelar en cierto modo la amistad de Skipper. Manfredi y Johnson De acuerdo a los relatos de Skipper a lo largo de la serie, Manfredi y Johnson solían formar parte del equipo, probablemente al mismo tiempo que Kowalski, Rico y Private. Doctor Espiráculo En La Venganza del Dr. Espiráculo, Cabo le cuenta a Marlene, Mason y Phil sobre su último encuentro con el Doctor Espiráculo, sugiriendo que ellos han estado frustrando los planes del doc contra los humanos desde hace tiempo. La Embajada Danesa En Un Día Perfecto, Skipper se da cuenta de que está teniendo un día perfecto y decide aprovecharlo yendo a la Embajada Danesa para robar y destruir su expediente criminal, de modo que pueda volver a Dinamarca. Cabo señala que aún no les ha contado lo que ocurrió en Dinamarca, pero Skipper se niega a decirlo. En la embajada, el jefe de seguridad reconoce a Skipper y dice que armó un gran escándalo, causando la pérdida de muchos sandwitches. Tras un elaborado plan, los pingüinos logran recuperar los archivos y llevarlos al cuartel. Skipper permite a Cabo echar una breve mirada al expediente, pero queda muy descepcionado al ver que el expediente consite solamente en texto, y él no sabe leer. Entonces Skipper ordena a Rico destruir el expediente. Personalidad Skipper es el respetado comandante de Kowalski, Rico y Cabo. Actúa como un veterano de guerra con lo que puede ser algún tipo de desorden de estrés post-traumático, contando complicadas e intrigantes historias sobre eventos pasados. A menudo demuestra ser muy paranoico (incluso los otros pingüinos lo consideran exagerado a veces). En La Verdad Duele, afirma que un amigo es sólo un enemigo que no ha atacado todavía. Esta idea a menudo lo hace imaginarse conspiraciones, las cuales solamente su equipo puede resolver. Gracias a su entrenamiento como comandante, parece no tener idea de cómo un pingüino actúa en realidad, como se ve en el episodio Encerrados. De los cuatro pingüinos, Skipper es el mejor en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, generalmente capaz de anticiparse a ataques sorpresa. Sin embargo, tiende a sobreestimar sus propias habilidades, enfrentando oponentes mucho más grandes que él y continuar el ataque incluso después de comprobar que es totalmente inútil. Dice no conocer el significado de la palabra rendirse y siempre tiene problemas para admitir cuando tiene miedo. A Skipper no le agradan los hippies, como comenta en Buenas Noches, Justo a Tiempo y Hola, Muñeca. Disfrutaría mucho ya sea golpearlos o hacerles conseguir empleo. Es un chauvinista al estilo de los 50, creyendo que las mujeres son débiles y necesitan protección. También es bastante xenófoba, con la opinión de que cualquier especie excepto las aves (especialmente los mamíferos) es inferior. Aunque los otros pingüinos no siempre lo apoyan respecto a estos puntos. A pesar de ello, parece considerar a Marlene y a Maurice inteligentes. Tiene un ego muy grande y muy frágil, como se ve en La Verdad Duele y Cómo Ser un Líder. Sufre de Tripanofobia (miedo a las agujas) como se ve en Operación Aguja, El Amor Duele, El Pingüino Zombie y Hazme Rey. A menudo le molestan las cosas adorables y tiernas que le gustan a Cabo. Con excepción de Marlene, Maurice y los otros pinguinos, Skipper tiene la costumbre de no llamar a los demás por sus nombres sino de poner apodos entre otras cosas. Siempre se dirige al Julien como "Cola Anillada" y a Mort como "Ojos Tristes", en las películas él llama a Mason y a Phil "mamíferos avanzados" y a Marty "amigo monocromático". La palabra que usa con más frecuencia es "mamífero". Relaciones *Skipper se enamora de una halcón llamada Kitka en el episodio El Halcón, pero rompe con ella al enterarse de que se había tragado a Fred. *En La Otra Nutria, él se enamora de Marlene creyendo que es una visón ártico llamada "Arlene". *En Un Día Perfecto, afirma que en su último día perfecto había una chica (que se veía exactamente igual a él), pero perdió su número. Habilidades *Es un líder natural. * Es físicamente superior al resto de los pingüinos, tal es así que tuvo que aludir en su ayuda en varias ocasiones (Canción de Cuna, Acción Reacción, Cómo ser un Lider, etc) *Es rápido. *Sabe kung fu, además de otras artes marciales. *Puede poner a dormir personas con un golpe en la nuca. *Es capaz de patear a Mort fuera del zoológico (Rey Julien por un Día). Debilidades *Puede distraerse fácilmente en una pelea (El Viejo Rival, La Sorpresa Hoboken). *No puede ir a Dinamarca por razones desconocidas. *Le dan miedo las agujas. *Es inestable cuando no duerme. Curiosidades *Le agradan las almohadas firmes. *Le gusta el café con pescado. *Le gusta jugar al póker. *Le papalotea el ojo derecho cuando entra en pánico. * En Canción de Cuna se pudo ver como era el de bebe. * Cabo cree que su "sorpresa de pescado" sabe horrible y al decirselo se entristese. * Le gusta usar léxicos, como se ve en Sr. Smoking, P.E.S.T.E., La Fuente de los Deseos, El Terror de Madagascar. * El lo que mas quiere es tener un montón de armas, tanques, misiles y otras cosas como se ve en El Tesoro Perdido de la Ardilla Dorada. * Kowalski guarda una carpeta con las identidades encubiertas de Skipper, la cuál incluye a Jack Navajas el Grande, al ruiseñor internacional Diego García, al magnate empresario Lincon Duglas y al Sanguinario Conde de Mirachueco. * Apesar de ser muy estricto con los demás pingüinos, tiende a adoptar un rol paternal y de protección hacia ellos, hasta el punto de hacer cosas casi imposibles o que le desagradan (Kaboom, Como ave enjaludada, Lunacornios Sobre Hielo). * El credo de los pingüinos, "Never swim alone" (Jamás nades solo), es similar al credo del 506º Regimiento de Infantería Paracaidista, "We stand alone together" (Nos quedamos solos juntos). *Los que han vencido alguna vez a Skipper o que hasta ahora él no ha vencido en una pelea son: Joey, el Rey Rata (casi lo vence en Los Tontos de la Corona), Lemmy, Mort (en Super Mort), el Oficial X, Huevín (estaba distraído y no atacaría al patito de cualquier forma), Bada y Bing ( en El Nuevo Rey), Savio y Barry. Los animales que pueden sostener un buen combate contra él son el Rey Rata, Archie, Hans y por supuesto los otros pingüinos. *No tiene hermanas. (Lo del "hermano medio raro" es sólo una broma de doblaje, Skipper no dice nada de eso en el idioma original). *Es o era un adicto a los cómics. *Aparece en Super Fall Brawl y Super Brawl 2 junto a Rico, Julien y Espiráculo. *En varios capítulos se dice que es un gran bailarín. *Al parecer a Skipper no le gusta perder en los juegos de cartas ni de ningún otro tipo (Operación: Burbuja Azul, Todo o Nada, etc.) hasta el grado de hacer trampa. *Suele hacer pausas dramáticas como se ve en El Túnel del Amor, Bombas Fuera y Operación: Antártida. *En algunos episodios Skipper parece no entender lo que Rico intenta decir (como se ve en Máscara de Mapache, Al Borde de la Locura, etc.) *Skipper tiene el sueño más ligero que los otros pingüinos como se ve en Operación: Drama, Roba Baterías y Hábitat Embrujado. * Skipper tiene tripanofobia que es el miedo a las agujas. * En las películas de Madagascar, Skipper utiliza la frase "Smile and wave, boys" ("sonrían y saluden" en latinoamérica), ésta frase es reemplazada en la serie por "Cute and cuddly, boys" ("bonitos y gorditos" en latinoamérica), sin embargo, en el episodio El Regreso de la Venzanga del Dr. Espiráculo Skipper utiliza ambas frases. * En el episodio borde de la locura, en sueños se le puede oír diciendo "No Doris, Kowalski no debe saberlo!" Galería 300px|link=Skipper/Galería :Galería de imágenes de Skipper Referencias en:Skipper Categoría:Personajes de Películas Categoría:Personajes de Cortometrajes Categoría:Personajes Principales (serie) Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Aves Categoría:Pingüinos Categoría:Peleadores Categoría:Personajes de la franquicia